1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor light-emitting element mounting module to which a plurality of semiconductor light-emitting elements (LEDs) can be mounted, a semiconductor light-emitting element module, and a semiconductor light-emitting element light fixture that utilizes the semiconductor light-emitting element module. The present invention also relates to a manufacturing method of the semiconductor light-emitting element mounting module.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, light fixtures which utilize LEDs (semiconductor light-emitting elements) have been used in various fields, such as for an interior light fixture or a backlight for used in an LCD monitor, etc.
A light fixture which utilizes LEDs is typically configured by arranging a large number of circuit boards (rigid substrates), onto which one or a plurality of LEDs are installed on one surface, in a chain-like manner (either linear or planar), and connecting adjacent circuit boards with an electrical connector.
Examples of the related art are disclosed in Japanese Patent Domestic Announcement Nos. 2010-525523 and 2010-505232, and Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 2010-62556 and 2010-98302.
In order to assemble an LED light fixture of the related art, it is necessary to connect a plurality of circuit boards into a chain-like manner by utilizing electrical connectors. However, since the connecting parts of the electrical connectors cannot be completely secured to each other, it is necessary to screw-fasten each connecting part onto a chassis or seat; hence, increasing the number of processes during assembly, and causing extremely bad productivity.
Note that if each circuit board is formed longer or formed to have a larger surface area, since the electrical connectors can be omitted or the number of electrical connectors can be reduced, the number of processes during assemble can be reduced. However, in general, if the circuit boards are formed in an elongated (longer) manner or formed to have a larger surface area, the circuit board itself is susceptible to warping during the formation thereof, and warping easily occurs during reflow surface-mounting (soldering) onto the LED circuit boards; if warping occurs, the LEDs cannot be properly positioned in a common plane. Furthermore, due to the circuit board having a larger size (longer or larger in surface area), the size of the reflow apparatus must also be enlarged, causing accommodation restraints.
Furthermore, in an LED light fixture, the LEDs also emit a large amount of heat, and this heat transfers from the LEDs to each circuit board, so that the circuit boards radiate heat. However, in general, since the majority of each circuit board that is used with reflow surface-mounting is formed from a resin material or glass fiber, etc., in order to ensure insulation between the circuits and in order to prevent an abnormal temperature increase of the circuit board during mounting and formation of the circuit board via reflowing, the circuit board itself has a low thermal-radiativity.